


Validation

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie validates Angel's nudity
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 224
Kudos: 6





	Validation

Vaggie was currently making ice cream for the hotel residents. They had called Angel Dust Down Each time but he still didnt show up yet. 

Vaggie and the others were concerned by this so Vaggie went up to Angel Dusts room and knocked on the door. 

"Vaggie please dont come in! Not right now!" Angel Dust begged. Vaggie sighed. 

"When your ready theirs ice cream for you" She said before walking back down to the lobby. 

Angel Dust left his room and went down to get the ice cream only to accidentally coming down in the nude. Husk and Charlie blushed when they saw him while Vaggie gave him a look of understanding and kindness 

Angel feared their response and ran upstairs to his room and Vaggie followed. When he got their he begged.

"Vaggie please dont punish me! I promise I'll never be nude again it was an accident I didnt know and wasnt thinking I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable that wasnt my intention you have to believe me!" Angel cried. 

Angel feared that Vaggie would hit him his nervous body shook from fright as he cowered away from Vaggie. The look on Angel's face broke Vaggie's heart. 

Vaggie wasnt going to punish Angel as that had not what had come to mind when Angel messed up. Vaggie was annoyed with Angel sometimes and they clashed but they were still friends. Seeing Angel like this broke her heart. Vaggie approached him spoke in a kind voice. 

"Angel listen I'm not going to punish you! I would never do that to you! Being naked isnt a sin! Being nude isnt banned here. I would never do anything to punish you for something natural! Do you understand hon?" Vaggie said smiling softly 

Angel Dust was so relieved he nodded and thanked her profusely

"Thank you Vaggie! I was so worried you would be so mad at me! Thank you..." Angel said blushing and stuttering. 

"No problem Angel. Yes I'm a lesbian and yes I know we get into arguments but I would never attack you for this as you are not sinning Angel. Understand? And I'm not made at you for making a mistake. Vaggie said lovingly. Angel nodded wiping tears from his eyes 

"And if you want me and Charlie and the others will always knock before we come in because I do NOT WANT people intruding on you...i know your the one who made the mistake but still I want to make sure that you know I will never intrude on you

"Thanks Vaggie. Yeah knocking will be appreciated" Angel sighed glad Vaggie didnt get mad at him 

"Your absolutley welcome Angel. Your nudity is valid dont ever forget that. Nudity is not a sin! It is completely valid If you even want to be naked for a whole day some time as long as you stay in your room. I'll be completely fine with it" Vaggue comforted lovingly. Angel was smiling as he was so relieved about what happened. He hugged Vaggie. 

"Thank you Vaggie. Thank you so much!" He said. Vaggie hugged him. 

After hugging Angel Vaggie left Angel and shut the door smiling. Angel was so relieved that Vaggie had been so understanding and supportive. He would never forget that


End file.
